Animal I Have Become
by xXAki.MoriXx
Summary: Always feeling alone in this world with only three people to turn to, Akiko's life may be in for a major change after someone random blonde kid puts her in the hospital. After that unfortunate event, a new friendship emerges and Akiko's life changes for the better. But eventually, she going to have to embrace her past once more. *Being Edited!*
1. Chapter 1

'They never listen to me, ever! Nobody does' I think to myself; kicking a small rock along the streets of Konoha. My destination at the moment: anywhere but home, away from the problems. "Get away, they said. You'll just get hurt, they said. You're just a kid, they said! They don't even care." My voice began to lower at the last words to escape my mouth, and I noticed the slight cracking it held. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I didn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't. So instead, I focused all my attention on the rock I was kicking, talking to it telepathically, sort of. 'I guess you don't have all the luck in the world either, huh?' I said to it, and focused my attention on it more as if waiting for a response. However, the further I walk into this little town, the more I forget about that rock. I let my eyes wander around, sighting every nook and cranny I can find in this little town I call home; unfortunately. Its not that I don't like Konoha, actually, I love it. The usually quiet streets, the nearby forests and lakes, and of course the delicious smell of the one and only Ichiraku Ramen! But what I do hate, however, is the total lack of responsibility, trust and freedom given to a 15 year old, spunky, emotional, teenage girl, such as myself.

I hated being treated like a kid, being treated like im still 7 years old, always under supervision. "If they trust me enough to let me train to become a ninja, then why can't I just get my own personal space. "Hey, Akiko" a warm, friendly, older mans voice snaps me out of thought. I turned my head around to see that I was parked right in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, yum! I made myself comfortable on the closest chair near me. Teuchi and his daughter, the former owners of the shop, have always been a big part of my life. They were like my family; I really did care for them a lot. "Hello Teuchi, Ayame" I said cheerfully, although something in the bottom of my stomach told me that this might not be a good idea. Unfortunately, I didn't listen to it. "How are you guys doing" I asked trying to seem happy, even though my stomach was forbidding me to. "We're fine, and you?" Teuchi asked wrapping his arm around Ayames' shoulder to pull her into a fatherly embrace. That's when it happened, when my mind began to race, and my stomach wanted to smack me in the head for not listening. I've always wished I had the loving father- daughter relationship that Ayame and Teuchi shared. Heck, I wish I knew my father, period. Thinking about my fatherless life, my eyes began to tear. For as long as I've known Ayame, which was about 4 years, I've always been jealous about her for one reason. It wasn't her nice hair, or the cool clothes she wore, or even that she knows how to make the most delicious ramen, but it was because unlike me, she had a father who cared for her, a lot. Although im sure I shouldn't have felt this way, my heart began to circle around 3 feelings: jealousy, sadness, and then rage. I looked up at Ayame and Teuchi. Teuchi's eyes were glued to the table, while Ayame's eyes were glued to mine. I saw how much she wanted to comfort me just from the look that she gave me, the look that I dreaded my entire life. You know, that look you get when someone treats you like a crybaby, always wanting to give you a comforting hug, 24/7. That look disgusts me so much. I took that akward silence time to apologize to my inner thoughts, the ones who tried to warn me before, and I tried to find a way out of the situation and back into my own little world, walkig along the streets. I finally came up with something, I wasn't sure exactly how good it would sound to cover myself up, but it was worth a shot. "Hey, umm… look can I just get my order. I'm running late to somewhere." "Akiko, y-you haven't ordered yet. Are you okay?" there they were, the dreadful words that followed that look I hate so much. This turned up my rage a bit more. "Yeah, can I just get some curry noodles? Im okay, so just, y- you know, c'mon!" my eyes began to get huge, my voice rising, and my hand clenching the chair beneath me. Teuchi opened his mouth to speak, but just closed it back and walked away to fix my order. Ayame put her hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what's gong on, I'll understand trust me?" she spoke, softly. I swatted her hand away, and her face drooped a bit, it gave off such a sad vibe in the atmosphere. "There's nothing wrong just leave me alone, gosh!" "Kiko, you always do this" she began, and she was right, I never talked to people about my feelings, I always bottled them up. "And I- I think you should really talk to me. Please? I really want to help, I really-'cut her off as I jumped out of my chair. "You're just like them, you know that. I heard a small gasp of confusion behind me. My eyes began to water even more. "You're just like everyone else. Always thinking you will be able to help, and then when I give you a chance, you'll fail! You don't know anything that goes on in my head, at my home, in my heart. And unfortunately, you never will!" I walked away from the astand, not even thinking about my growling stomach, or my order of noodles. My heart was torn, more than before. Ayame always told me that she would never ask me about my feelings because she knew that I don't like to talk about them, she promised me that she wouldn't do it. And yet, look what happened. Pretty soon my walking turned into running. I cut a few corners, pushed past some people and made my way into the Hidden Leaf Forest, already crying. 'I never want to go back, not anymore' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

YO, what's up me fellow Fanfictionites? Im back, after a while! Well, I haven't really got anything to say, so lets just make room for the ficcy!

By the time I made it to the middle of the forest, my crying had finally ceased. I was, without a doubt, hurt. However, I also had I guilty conscience. Why? I don't really know why, but I wished that it would go away, and leave me the heck alone!

I kept walking, thinking about the dangerous, yet somewhat glorious, trouble I could get into. At the moment, it seemed like such a good idea. That's when I heard bushes shaking from behind me. My thoughts stopped, and for a brief moment, being here and alone, I felt scared and vulnerable. I reached into my small hip pouch, which is required for every ninja, and took out a kunai knife. Kunai knives are very small, but can pack a very deadly punch, if you use them right. Unfortunately, I was one of the 3 people in my academy class who had the worst grades. It wasn't that I wasn't smart; no, that wasn't the case. It was because I hardly showed up, and even when I did, I hardly paid any attention; not to my work, my teachers, or my classmates. Come to think of it, the only classmates I "knew" were Gaara and Akito. I knew Gaara because his emoness actually interested me, and I became friends with Akito because our names are pretty similar. Akito was one of the 3 people who were failing, however, Gaara wasn't.

Anyways, I refocused my attention to my surroundings, moving backwards slowly, keeping an eye on every part of the woods that I could see. That's when I bumped into someone. I only knew that it was someone because I heard a scream, beside mines of course. It was a little manly, yet a little feminine. I turned around after catching my breath, but no one was there. I put my hand to my heart, letting it fall, rapidly, in the same rhythm as my chest. "H-hello? Is anyone o-out here?" I screamed, shaking, and voice cracking slightly. Again I heard rustling, and I tried to identify where the noise was coming from. I turned my head to the right, and then the left, and I finally saw something. I caught a small glimpse of orange. "What the..?" o said quietly to myself, as I started to walk, quietly as possible, over to the orange. Unfortunately, im not that good at being quiet, and just as I got to the tree, I stepped on a fallen branch, which made a loud echoing crack throughout the forest. I looked down at my foot, and then my head shot back up to check if the object was still there. And of course, it wasn't. I moved around the tree and saw another glimpse of orange, but it began moving again, so I quietly tried to follow it, again. All of a sudden I felt a great wave of chakra in the area. "What's going on?" I said to myself. My confidence, which just started coming back, slowly began to fade away again as the chakra got stronger. I, once again became scared. So scared I forgot about the kunai knife in my hand, and I began squeezing it not completely aware of the blood that began trickling down my fingers. After about 10 mintues standing there, completely scared and trembling for a reason that I didn't know, I looked down at the ground. I saw that about a pound of blood hand came out of my hand, and my hand was almost completely white. That's when it hit me, literally, something hit me, and the next thing I knew, I fainted.

Sorry, it was a bit rushed, but im writing the next one at the same time, that's why. Anywho, if you haven't caught on yet, that glimpse of orange, was Naruto. The hit that was one of the reasons why she fainted, that came from Naruto as well. Don't you just love him? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, im back everyone! I really do appreciate all of the hits, it means a lot' especially since I just started writing this. Anyways, im going to start writing from more than one persons POV, including Akito *my other character*. So, just enjoy!

_**Akito's POV**_

"Kiko, your finally awake" I said happily, standing next to her in the Leaf Village Hospital. "W-what… happened? My head, its killing me!" she said, putting her hand to her bandaged wrapped head. "Well, I wish I could answer that question, but I don't even know. I actually didn't know you were in the hospital until yesterday night, but the nurse told me that you were here for about 3 days" I said calmly. I really did wish I knew what happened. You see, Akiko and Gaara are my only friends; well Gaara's more of an acquaintance. And since Akiko was able to accept me and become my friend, I really do worry about her. We've been friends in the academy for about 4 and a half months now, so I really do cherish her, a lot. "Wait, Akito, how did I get here? Who brought me back from the forest?" she said, with so much wonder in her eyes. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, the nurse came in. "Excuse me sir, we have other visitors as well. May you please come back later?" she said dully. I could tell just by the "enthusiasm" in her voice that she wasn't all that fond of her job. "Hehe, o-okay, I'll come back later. I'll see you later, Kiko! I'll come back, and then I'll explain all that I know" I said with a bright smile as I waved goodbye and then turned out of the room. "See you later, Akito. I hope." Her voice sounded a bit scared and confused.

As I left her room and started for the exit, I saw this boy. He seemed pretty familiar. He had yellow, spiky hair, an orange and black jacket and matching pants, his eyes were a nice shade of blue, and he appeared to have _whiskers_ upon his face. I probably recognized him from the academy' he seems about 15 years old. He stood up and walked towards Akikos' door, slowly, with no sort of expression on his face. I stared at him as I walked out of the hospital.

On my way back home, I felt so weird, as if something was missing. I didn't know if he, you know that boy, was apart of what happened to Akiko. It's just that when I saw him, today, it felt so weird, as if that something I didn't know, he did. Or, it could just be a coincidence. _Sigh._ I do really hope Akiko's going to be ok.

"Hey Akito!" I heard a small voice call. It was Ayame, she was running towards me. "Hey Ayame, off work I see. Hey, quick question, okay?" "Sure, what's up?" she asked. "Well, Akiko's in the hospital, she went into a mini-coma, but when I was leaving her room, there was this boy there. He had an orange and black matching sweater and jacket, yellow spiky hair-"I began but she cut me off. "You mean Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki? He's my dads' favorite client, except for Akiko of course. Why'd you ask, you know him?" she said a bit to fast, with a bit to much excitement in her voice. "Um… it's just that, I think there's something missing from the story that the nurse told me about Akiko being in the hospital, and I think he might know the rest of the story. You know, like why she's there in the first place." By this time we began to walk towards her fathers' ramen shop, and the night sky and the stars slowly began to creep up on the village. "Well, you should ask him, doesn't he go to your school? Ask him tomorrow!" Ayame said with a smile. No one knows this, not even Akiko, but I liked Ayame, she was really nice, sometimes a bit quiet, but I liked that. And she was good to talk to; she always had a way to help, or at least a good suggestion. "Oh yeah, he is," I began looking at my watch "and speaking of school I should head home and get ready for it. I'll talk to you tomorrow and tell you what happens, okay?" I said beginning to walk away seconds later after we walked up to the ramen shop. "Yeah, okay. Bye!" she said waving. I waved back and then we split and went our separate ways.

_***Couple of Minutes Later- He's Home* **_

"Naruto Uzumaki… Huh? Doesn't ring any bells, but I also don't pay attention in school." I chuckled to my self as I slid into bed. It'll have to wait until tomorrow, and I'll find out all that I need to know!

AME: Hello's, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, I'll finally introduce Naruto more, I promise. However, his point of view won't be until about 2 more chapters. Don't forget to R&R, and no flames please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, onto my next chappie. Im pretty sure that this is the only fanfic that I've actually continued to write chapters for *excluding Chain of Hearts*! Im really glad that a lot of people have also enjoyed this story; you guys really do mean a lot to me!

Akiko's POV

I woke up the next morning not really remembering things from last night. However, some things just kept playing over and over again in my head. And even when I went to sleep, those thoughts, they became my dreams, and I didn't go one second without rethinking what had happened to me.

Yesterday, I met this boy. His name, well I couldn't really quite remember it, my head really did still hurt. But I do remember when he told me how I ended up here. It was a very interesting story actually.

_*Flashback*_

"So who are you again?" the boy asked sitting next to me in the brown hospital chair. I was in the hospital bed, and about 5 minutes later, Akito had just left me. "Well, I should be asking you the same question, shouldn't I?" I replied with a bit of sarcasm. "My name isn't really important, just think of me as… your savior!" he said with a cocky grin. The boy looked so familiar. He had yellow, spiky hair, a matching black and orange sweater and pants, and he had eyes as blue as the ocean. "But, that's not why I've came here." he began again, losing his grin and putting on a more serious face. "I came here… to tell you about what happened, in the forest. The reason… that you're here in the hospital. And I came here to say sorry to you, for everything that I did that day." His eyes looked sad, as if he wanted to cry. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but he was staring at the floor, rubbing his arm sleeve, and slowly shaking his head. "What… what did happen?" I said, hoping he wasn't going to start crying.

"You see," he began, "I was out in the woods, the same day as you. I thought for a brief second that I was being followed. So I began to run, but not very fast. I thought you were a ninja, from outside of the village, and that you wanted to fight me. So after a while, when I stopped running, I sat down. After about 5 minutes, I heard you again, and I got even more scared than before. So, I decided to see who it was. I hid in some trees, and I let you pass by me, without me being seen." He stopped, looked at me, and then started again. "I saw you, a girl, and I still didn't want to let my guard down no matter how weak you looked." I raised my eyebrow when he said weak. He shook his head and continued. "Anyways, so I began to follow you, and make noises in the bushes, to possibly scare you or throw you off track of searching for me. And then, you spotted me. You scared me when I was hiding behind a tree, and I thought that you were going to try and kill me, so I began to run. Eventually, we got to the point where you stopped right on the opposite side of the same tree that I was by. I panicked and I hit you on the head with the heaviest boulder that I could pick up." He finished. I gave him a what-the-heck- look. "You hit me with a boulder?" I said a little confused. "Are you not a ninja?" I said again, still confused. "Yes, I am. I go to the ninja academy. Sheesh, it's a bad thing when you don't even know your own classmates by their face at least.

_*Flashback End*_

So that's how I knew him, from the academy. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said quietly. The nurse that was assisting me for the past days came in with a bag. "Hello, Ms. Sakura, you are going to be transmitted fro the hospital today, okay? So just put these on, and get ready to go." Her voice still sounded dull, and she had bags under her eyes. Her face gave off the impression that she didn't want to be here. She might as well were a button that says "I really wish I weren't here right now" (1). "Okay, thanks." I said as I took the bag with my clothes and she walked out of the door. I was happy to be leaving today, even though my head felt like crap. I got out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom in the room. I quickly changed into my clothes, deciding I would take a shower in my home. I couldn't wait to feel the warm comfort of my sanctuary, my humble abode. Plus I couldn't wait to get home and call Akito and tell him all the new information. I quickly gathered my belongings, put the hospital clothing in the hamper and hurried into the lobby.

After I signed out of the hospital, and walked onto the streets on Konoha, I felt a million times better. My head was still hurting abit, and my back was killing me from laying down 24/7, but I felt like I could do anything; I had a whole new tale to share, and I know just who I wanted to share it with. But first I needed to apologize to someone, because for some reason, I feel like I need them now more than ever.

Okay, im done. Don't really know how to explain the ending, I just hope you like it, and I really do apologize if you don't because I did sort of rush this one. I was on IMVU at the same time. Anyways, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, especially sorry to you A55! But still, everyone else I really do appreciate the hits, but you know what I'd appreciate more: Reviews, so don't forget to! ON TO THE FANFIC!

Narutos POV *finally: P*

I walked down the quiet streets of Konoha, with only one thing on my mind at the moment. I couldn't forget about the girl that I met, but I didn't seem to remember her name, or even if she gave me one. She was really pretty though, I do remember that. She had beautiful brown hair, two long strands in the front and a short cut in the back, her hair also had highlights in it, blond and black. Her eyes were hazel, not like fake hazel, but real hazel. They would turn colors slightly every time the light shone in them. Around her neck she had a silver fish necklace, which she clung onto the entire time I was there. I don't know if it was for good luck or something, but she never let go. She was wearing the white hospital clothing, but it just seemed to hug her body in all the right places, not that I was staring in certain places anyways.

"I really do wish that I would've made a better impression of myself. What kind of idiot hits a girl over the head and sends her to the hospital, and then thinks that they will ever get even a second look from the girl?" "Naruto, there are two things wrong here," Sakura began, in a slightly annoyed voice "One is that we are suppose to be focused on training and not some little crush. And two is that you probably will get a second glance from her, but it will be more like a death glare. Now can we focus please?!"

I remember how much I used to love Sakura-Chan. And, no matter what, I'll always have respect for her as a person. However, I don't understand why it took me so long to realize how mean she is. "Forget it Sakura-Chan. I'll just talk to someone else. Train on your own, I'm out of here!" I said walking away. Sakura was probably right though, the only other time that girl would look at me would probably be to tell me that my funeral is coming up.

Either that, or I'm just thinking about it to much. I don't even know the girl, and she could be really sweet. So that's my new mission now; find that girl and don't stop till it kills me!

Akikos POV

I was walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop to find Ayame. I really needed to apologize for the way I acted. It was childish and inappropriate and I wouldn't want to lose a friend over my own issues. I spotted Ayame fixing food behind the counter and I saw another figure sitting down, chatting away to her. He seemed familiar from the back, but after just getting out of the hospital, I was a little dizzy. I didn't want to have to wait to talk to her, nor did I want to talk to her with some nosey guy all up in my business, but then again, what other choices do I really have. So I walked up to the shop and I managed to catch her eyes about 4 feet away. Her eyes got big, and I expected there to be yelling and eyes filled with rage. But instead, I got open arms, and eyes filled with sorrow and friendship. Just as I began to smile the person sitting down turned around, making my smile grow even wider as I walked the rest of the distance toward them.

"Ayame, Akito, since when are you two on a date?" I joked with a smirk. Akitos' face blushed red, and Ayame tried to change the subject. "Oh my gosh! Akiko when did you get out of the hospital? I was worried shitless about you!" she yelled with joy.

"Never mind that right now, whats up with you and who's that blonde that I saw going into your room before I left? Is he the one that put you in there?" Akito jumped in.

I didn't know whose question to answer first. "Um… yeah… I uh-" I stopped, remembering what I came her for. I practically pushed Akito off of his chair and took his place. Why? Because I thought it would've been funny, which it was!

"Ayame, I came here to apologize. I am so sorry for the way I acted. I should've never treated you like that. Its just you sounded like a grown up, telling me that we should talk and all. You know I hate that. But anyway, please forgive me! I wouldn't want to ruin a good friendship over something so childish." I said quickly, but with total confidence.

"Akiko, I have always forgiven you. Right after you left, I realized that I did something that I knew you hated so much. I wanted to go find you, but Father had just left for a quick walk, and I couldn't leave. I wanted to know… if you could forgive me?" she replied.

Before I was able to answer, Akito wrapped an arm around our shoulders, and pulled us into a big tight hug. "Look at this. The Triple A's, back together again, fighting crime and serving justice!" he said with a big smile and me and Ayame laughed. Akito always knew the right moment to start playing around.

"Alright, since that's over with I need your help. You see about the blonde kid-" "His name, its Naruto. Ayame told me that!" Akito jumped in. "Okay, well this Naruto person who came to my room. Yeah, he was the one who attacked me. The only thing I want to know is who is he?" I said fixing myself on my chair. Well, that and why he attacked me, but I'm sure that was obvious.

"Well, I do know that he's in our academy class. He doesn't talk much though and he usually sits alone. Maybe tomorrow at school we should talk to him, it shouldn't be that hard." Akito said.

"Alright then, we investigate tomorrow! I must know more about this culprit, immediately!" I saw in a British accent. I got to admit, the guy was cute, really cute. And not only was he cute, but he put me in the hospital. No one has ever done that before. So, I gotta know why, you know.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow at school we begin Operation Search for Akiko's attacker!"

A/N: Okay, so if you read Chapter… I'm not sure what chapter this is. I think it's 4. Well, if you've read this chapter before and it was slightly different, it's because I did edit it. I took out the major Sakura bashing because I gained slight respect for her and Naruto would have been very OOC in that situation. I also had some grammar errors and what not. My work is never beta'd, but I think it should be. So, anywho, I'll have the next chapter up very soon. I'm working on the details and such in my head as I type, okay. Thanks for sticking with me you guys! Ja Mata!


End file.
